Kindred's
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Its Halloween and Misao dressed up along with Kenshin, Megumi, Sano and Kaoru to celebrate the evening. However, Misao has something else on her mind to decide upon and so along comes a certain icy green eyed man to ask.


Authors Notes: Well Halloween isn't really celebrated that much where I am from. I have to say I always wanted to do a Halloween oneshot which somehow brought in the idea of having it as a lime and Aoshi-sama in all 'vampire-ness' mode. So I thought why not tie it all into one! So yes be prepared for just random story that makes no sense whatsoever. It's an excuse to do some lime really.

Xxxx HAPPY HALLOWEEN – LETS BEGIN xxxX

**Kindred's**

"Oi Megumi, tell me again why we are here?" Came a gruff voice from a spiky haired male as he stood next to a young woman whom was dressed in white. It was very much a man's outfit of white pants, shoes and a long top, which was tied closed around her narrow waist and fell down to her knees with splits up the sides. Her usually long black hair happened to be hidden under a long silver wig as she flicked the strands over her shoulder. Her maroon eyes instantly locked onto cinnamon.

"You should know why we are here. This marks an important day for Misao-chan and celebrating such an event will ease her decision making after all. Whatever you do _don't you dare_ say anything to her about her choice, as she doesn't know we know about it. And besides, look at all these excited humans! How could we miss an opportunity to gaze upon them in all their innocence?" Megumi spoke as she waved her hand around in the darkness of the night as children skipped on by with their families and friends not even noticing the couple. Her eyes finally turned back to her male companion to gaze upon him properly and that's when she began laughing.

"What _are_ you wearing Roosterhead?" He was currently dressed in baggy jeans that seriously looked ready to fall from his hips. Just the crutch alone was resting pretty close to his knees. Chains hung from the pockets, clinking as they did so whenever he moved. A basketball jersey three sizes to large for the male was thrown over a plain white shirt and was topped off with a denim jacket and backwards baseball cap. He was trying to create more of an effect of a really bad looking 'hip-hop' teenager.

"Look I couldn't think of anything else to go as. Besides you only told me like two hours ago Kitsune. What kind of time frame is that?" He griped before effectively flicking the off white plush ears sitting atop of Megumi's head. She mock glared at him before straightening the ears of her outfit and swiped some money from his pockets.

"Like time matters to us." Megumi answered with a foxy grin on her face before placing some coins into a nearby drink machine.

"You are seriously becoming that fox demon thief you know that?"

"What is wrong with that? I happened to like getting into character...and besides being a thief is my specialty. I stole you after all." Megumi voiced as she turned around to give him a sultry grin.

"I know..." Came the soft reply that just didn't seem to suit the spiky haired guy. Cinnamon and maroon orbs locked once more before the 'Roosterhead' lifted his hand towards his neck.

"Konbanwa..." Darting eyes towards the interrupting voice two pairs blinked at a redhead dressed in a magenta school uniform.

"Ah, Kenshin you actually wore it!" Megumi happily voiced as she waltzed on over to the shorter male and linked her arm with his. His hair was ironically down from its usual ponytail and in his unoccupied hand he held a single red rose.

"Sano, what are you supposed to be?" Sano grumbled lightly at his friends question before turning away from them to watch another young woman appear from nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late." She spoke as her blue eyes were directed on the other three.

"Konbanwa Kaoru-dono." Came the sweet voice of Kenshin as he smiled politely at the young woman whose violet hair happened to be red at this very moment. She also had two red 'plug like' clips stuck in her hair while she supported a yellow summer dress.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be...and what are you doing in a dress like that?" Sano questioned the quiet blue eyed woman.

"I happen to be Asuka...and what the hell are you?"

"Your stumpy legs don't look good in that dress Tanuki-chan."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY SANO?" Kaoru's anger flared as she raced for the laughing Sano whom was now standing behind a blank faced Megumi.

"Well you certainly can get in character, but really Kaoru dear, you know better then to try and attack my companion even if he's making fun of you. You know how possessive we get, so I won't allow it to happen." Taking in a deep breath Kaoru calmed down and locked eyes with Megumi before bowing her head slightly.

"Gomen..." She muttered out before straightening up once more.

"Not to worry, he'll be punished once we get back home." Instantly Sano's grin on his face vanished as 'punished' was definitely not the way everyone would generally think the word was used.

"Oh come on Kitsune, you punished me just last night. I'm still sore from it all."

"Oro?" Came a soft remark from behind the laughing "fox demon" while Sano scratched at the back of his head.

"Punished him last night? I don't under...Ah! Megumi that is _so_ gross, I didn't need to know that!" Kaoru's brain finally clicked on at what Megumi had been hinting as she continued to laugh before finally taking a seat on the bench with Sano right beside her and opening up the can of pop in her hand.

"So all we are waiting on is Misao-dono and Aoshi-sama correct?"

"Well...you see...Aoshi might not be joining us." All eyes turned to Megumi's upturned ones as she stared up at the night sky.

"Misao-chan asked him to come though." Kaoru voiced with worry in her eyes as to what Misao might do if the tall brooding male didn't turn up.

"True, but you know how stubborn he can be _and_ he didn't promise Misao he'd come either. Besides, father happens to be keeping him company at the moment."

"And you know this how Kitsune?" Sano remarked as all eyes were still on her.

"How can I not know when we are linked for all eternity?"

"You mean that icicle was the one to mark you!?!" Sano lividly spoke as he shot up from his seat and stared down at maroon eyes.

"Didn't I already tell you this?"

"NO!" Came the outbursts of everyone standing around Megumi.

"I was not happy here and Aoshi could feel it. When I finally saw him, when he allowed me to see him I knew then I wanted to leave this place. We all wanted to be somewhere else, we all wanted to matter and so he allowed me to come with him. I will never regret my decision to be linked with him."

"That means...he is your rightful lover then?" Receiving a smack on the head for that comment Megumi faced Sano fully, her eyes burning into his as she did so.

"We are linked as siblings Roosterhead...not as lovers. He wanted someone to help ease his 'burden' as he states and move about Japan to find those worthy to come and join us. Years ago I found you three, discussed it with Aoshi and he agreed to allow you to come with us. You all accepted it back then and each of you is linked differently to me. I only chose one as my lover."

"Why?"

"Why choose a lover? Or why choose him?" Megumi voiced as she pointed at the pouting Sano.

"Both I guess." Kaoru stated quietly.

"Sometimes I often wonder that myself. Eternity does seem like a long time to be alone and I guess deep down I wanted a companion to share it with me. It just so happened that this baka was it." Megumi muttered as she shook her head.

"Misao-dono doesn't seem to be the kind of person to cry out for help like we did. She seems so energetic and happy in this world, why would she want to leave?" Kenshin spoke wanting to have his own questions answered.

"Lets just say my dear brother is drawn to Misao-chan. She might not be crying out for help, but perhaps Aoshi is." Kenshin owlishly blinked at Megumi's answer before watching her turn a sly look towards him.

"Besides my sibling, shouldn't someone else be marked as a lover tonight? Ne Kenshin?"

"What do you mean Megumi?" Kaoru questioned once more, her naiveté at the ripe age of 21 (which she was now permanently stuck at) was showing through while Kenshin coughed and glanced away.

"Tanuki-chan, you are so freaking dense I don't know who is worse, you or Weasel-chan!" Sano voiced loudly and laughed along with Megumi. He was hugging her from behind silently content that she had voiced he was the only link to her as a lover.

"Speaking of Weasels, guess who just showed up looking all..."

"Exotic?" Megumi butted in as all eyes turned to the lightly panting Misao as she had been running down the footpath having been running late.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" She yelled while catching her breath. "So what do you think?" Misao happily voiced as she eyed her friends and did a small twirl for them. She stopped twirling as they found her dressed in creams and gold. Her dress was made of satin and chiffon as it fell to her knees and was cut in a jagged style while the bodice was embroided with gold lace. Her usually braided hair had been tied back into a simple low ponytail with a lace ribbon. What stuck out the most was cream coloured wings shimmering in the pale streetlight were attached to her back.

"Misao-chan, kirei..." Kaoru voiced as she smiled over at Misao.

"Oi Weasel, I never knew you could pull off being an exotic being so easily." Sano piped up and received a snort from Misao as she folded her arms under the bodice which made her look like she had bigger breasts then she did.

"I'm not an exotic being you moron, I'm a fairy." At Misao's innocent response Megumi couldn't help but laugh at the young girl as she waved her hand about the place.

"Oh I'm certain a lot of young men won't think that...and especially a brooding tall one to be exact." Misao was definitely one to catch on quickly even if she was as dense as Kaoru and at that comment made by the sister of the man she was secretly in love with, she instantly blushed.

"Hey, where is Aoshi-sama anyway?" Misao piped up not seeing the darkly clothed Aoshi anywhere in sight.

"Father had to speak with him over some urgent matters so he might be late...or unable to show up at all."

"Oh..." Misao's smile fell as she looked at the ground before her and shuffled her feet as she was dressed in a pair of white sandal high heels. "Not to worry, let's go get food I'm starving!" Misao happily voiced as she headed down the footpath with her new friends falling in step with her. Her long hair swished against her outfit as she eyed a restaurant and headed inside.

"So what is everyone having?" Misao piped up trying to be as naturally happy as possible in front of the worried glances she received from her silent companions.

"Well...we already ate earlier Misao-chan, so you eat and we'll just have some drinks." Megumi voiced lightly as she brushed some of the silver strands away from her face.

"Okay!" Misao energetically replied and ordered something to eat. There was silence at the table, as she watched the others grab their drinks so they didn't have to speak at all.

"What is up with the gloomy atmosphere? It's Halloween after all. We should be cheerful even if we aren't door knocking for treats!" Misao responded once more while she ate some noodles.

"How is school Misao-dono?" Kenshin questioned the short girl and watched her eyes roll as she finished of her mouthful.

"I'm so glad my final year is nearly over. I've had it with exams and now I can put my full attention into helping Okon and Omasu run the restaurant.

"Is that...what you really want to do Misao-chan?" Eyeing the maroon eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul...or at least it seemed she was trying to, Misao felt herself fidget as she stared up at the ceiling pondering over it.

"Jiya initially left it in the care of Okon and Omasu, but I'd like to help since he was my adoptive grandfather, though Saitou-niisan wants me to go to college and..."

"Shouldn't it be your decision on what you wanna do with your life?" Darting her eyes to cinnamon, Misao noticed Sano was chewing on a toothpick and had his right arm draped over Megumi before he locked his gaze with Misao.

"I suppose..." Misao looked at the noodles in front of her and then smiled lightly knowing her friends were just making sure she was fine with her decisions and lifted her head. "Thanks for caring guys. I guess I have to decide sometime, but tonight..."

"Tonight...?" Kaoru voiced as the lot of them fanned innocence and waited for Misao to continue on thinking she was going to say something about her decision of whether she would go with Aoshi or not.

"It's time to be genki!" The others sweat-dropped as Misao thrust her hands in the air, a large smile on her face and didn't seem to care she received many glances from other customers. Quickly finishing off her meal Misao pat her stomach happily before getting up. "So shall we move on? I feel like walking around if that's okay with everyone."

"Sure..." Megumi voiced with a light smile gracing her lips as she stood up along with the rest and headed out the door and waited for Misao to pay since she pushed them out as she wanted to treat them to their drinks.

"Shall we just wonder the parks and see how many other people have dressed up?" Kaoru suggested and with the nods as agreements, the five of them were off and walking. While Kaoru and Sano bickered with Megumi walking in between them to make sure no pounding to Sano's head would occur, Misao lagged slightly behind.

"Penny for your thoughts Misao-dono?" Staring over at the pleasant face of Kenshin, Misao smiled at the short man before shaking her head.

"Mm, I'm fine, just thinking how wonderful life has been since I met the four of you...well five including Aoshi-sama too. He may seem broody and quiet at times, but it's nice that he likes talking to me and sometimes, just sometimes I feel like there is a little smile hiding beneath that pensive look."

"You love him...don't you Misao-dono?"

"Eh? Well...um...I..." Misao became flustered and began to stumble over her words before stopping short as Kenshin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Its alright, I'm very much the same when trying to answer that very question about Kaoru-dono." Misao giggled lightly at what Kenshin said and he smiled lightly at her as well. "I guess...words aren't really needed. Sometimes, the people that you want to love already know you love them."

"You think so?" Misao whispered lightly before all five of them stopped and jumped in surprise when a loud clap of thunder rumpled above their heads.

"Oh crap!" Misao yelled as she and the others raced for shelter. Water pelted the ground as Misao and the others looked out from the small shelter they were under. Misao sighed lightly as she flicked open the cell phone she'd brought with her and called a taxi.

"Damn, I guess we'll have to call it a night. Do you guys need a ride anywhere?"

"We live close by." Misao blinked at the four of them voicing that at the exact same time.

"Okay..." Misao muttered lightly and it wasn't long before a taxi came to collect her.

"Think about what I said Misao-dono." Kenshin voiced as he opened the door for Misao to jump into the cab with as little rain attached to her as possible.

"And you confess already. She's been waiting for awhile now ne?" Winking at the owlishly blinking Kenshin, Misao waved and then shut the door. "He's so adorable when he's clueless." Misao muttered to herself before giving the driver her address.

# Makimachi Residence #

Running inside after paying the fair, Misao threw off her sandals before heading straight for the linen closet to pull out a towel to dry her hair. She headed upstairs flicking on a hallway light as she did so and remembered Saitou saying he'd be working this evening. Sighing lightly, Misao was once again all alone.

She'd met Megumi, Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru about six months ago. Ironically it was a day after she had run into an injured man sitting slumped on a bench in the pouring rain. What captivated Misao at first were his eyes. They were chipped with ice, but had a smoldering intensity to them that made Misao feel trapped within his gaze. He sat motionless on that very bench and as Misao walked past she voiced nothing, he voiced nothing and yet her body walked straight towards him, hand out to help him up. Silently she helped guide him to her home where she bandaged up the wound on his arm, gave him some of Saitou's clothes to wear and a bed to sleep in.

What still made Misao blush to this very day was when the young man began to strip _right_ in front of her! It was like he was conscious, but not...and so he continued to pull off his black clothing until Misao stammered, shrieked and pushed him into the bathroom to do such things in private. With her heart pounding that rainy evening, Misao quickly raced off to make some tea.

Entering the lounge room with a tray of tea and some cookies Misao nearly tipped them over as the unknown man back then stood in the entrance way, jeans with only the zip down up and a towel draped over his bare shoulders as he held one side of it ruffling his long bangs while his eyes were closed. Misao felt as though she'd been hypnotized and instantly when his eyes peeled open, she flushed brightly before shakily placing the tray on the coffee table and escaping for the second time.

Now though, she knew whom he was and though he was still very much nonchalant about changing in front of her very eyes, Misao couldn't help but feel her heart quicken and her breath catch as she saw him from that day on continuously waiting in her room. She'd been angered at first, demanding how he got inside and he'd merely replied in a sultry low voice that he was a master at stealth...and that was the end of conversation.

Sighing lightly Misao shook her head of those past thoughts and sat on the carpeted floor in her bedroom, the pale light from her desk glowed over the deep purple walls of her room. As she dried her now loose hair, Misao felt a cold wind rush to the bare skin on her back.

"I'm not talking to you." Misao grumbled and closed her eyes snubbing the man that was now standing in her very room. It took her a long time over the months to register when he was in her room, but with such a heady musky scent and with the mix of rain, she knew it was he instantly.

"I didn't promise I would come." The sensual deep voice replied and it always made a shiver run down Misao's spine.

"Well you could have told me before hand that you weren't coming instead of getting my hopes up!" Misao immaturely voiced back as she continued to not pay too much attention to Aoshi who was standing in her room and eyeing her sitting body.

"Will you stand up for me?"

"Why?"

"So I can see what you look like?"

"Say 'pretty please Misao-sama' and I'll do it." Misao smirked as she continued to dry the ends of her long hair.

"Misao, stand up because if you don't I'll disappear and you'll never see me again." She stopped the towel running through her hair at those words and felt her heartbeat grow heavy at the seriousness in his voice. She knew he was always serious, hence why she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Grumbling lightly at the 'party-pooper' in her room Misao dropped the towel and stood up as she slowly turned around to face Aoshi. Her mouth literally dropped to the floor.

There the six foot tall mysterious man stood dressed all in black and blood red clothing. Staring at his feet he was dressed in heavy boots.. Gliding her eyes up his long legs she found them covered by constricting leather pants which instantly made her mouth go dry. Traveling higher up his body, Misao took note that the tight leather shirt/jacket he wore did all the way up to his neck but stopped at his waist and flowed out in a trench coat manor as it stopped just at his ankles. Blood red strips ran down the sides of the long sleeves while a silver buckled belt held the leather pants at his hips. Moving higher Misao noticed Aoshi's hair glistened with water, several strands clinging greedily to his sculptured face. What stuck out the most however were two black wings prominently positioned just behind him and spread out in the room before she watched with wide eyes as they moved towards his body folding in on themselves.

"You...wings... what... how..." Misao's words became all jumbled up as she nearly tilted over in disbelief but was quickly caught by strong arms and a piercing gaze.

"You should sit down." Aoshi quietly muttered as he carried Misao effortlessly to her unmade bed. He placed her on it and stood up only to look down as he felt a light tug on his feathers. Flinching lightly he grabbed Misao's hand watching her eyes snap to his.

"That hurts you know." He spoke before watching as her eyes moved down to the single silky black feather lying between her fingers and a drop of blood came from the end of it.

"OH MY GOD!" Misao yelled and frantically jumped onto her bed and instantly moved straight towards her covers throwing them over her body as she did so. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" She yelled while pointing at Aoshi. Closing his eyes and scratching at the back of his head, Aoshi never really planned this evening to come about like this.

"Misao listen..."

"NO! YOU START ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS BEFORE I SCREAM BLOODY MURDER!" She yelled once more, but instantly gasped in surprise as Aoshi was on her bed in a flash and very much in her personal space as he had his face merely an inch from hers. She noted that his eyes glinted dangerously while his mouth hovered a hairs breath away from her very own.

"Did you say blood?" Blinking rapidly Misao felt all motion stop in an instant and no sound reached her ears when hungry lips devoured her own. Frozen on her bed Misao could do nothing but stare lost into icy orbs as they mesmerized her in all there intensity. Pulling away, Aoshi licked his lips savouring the sweet pure taste of the young woman literally shaking on her bed and moved off to stand - or should it be noted - floated above her carpet. Black feathered wings were out fully, one wing minus a feather before Misao watched, eyes bulging out of her head as she did so when she observed the man in front of her close his eyes and instantly his wings disappeared. His feet dropped to the floor without creating a sound.

"I..." Misao searched for words to come to mind, but every time she opened her mouth to say something, nothing would come forth. The man or whatever the hell he was supposed to be before her stared silently at her, waiting for anything, but Misao couldn't understand and comprehend why she wasn't as scared as she should have been. "N-Nice going Aoshi-sama...real funny...so where'd you get the costume from?" Misao tried joking lightly but watched with baited breath as strong fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt/jacket. Misao's ocean orbs followed the material as it slipped from Aoshi's muscular arms and chest and crumpled to her carpeted floor. Before she could even voice a thing she watched as Aoshi turned his back to her and showed her just how "unique" he truly was as he made the wings appear once more as they grew from between his shoulder blades.

"Oh...my...god..." Misao breathlessly voiced. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was off her bed and her right hand out as she brushed tentative fingers over silky feathers. At feeling them twitch, Misao gasped and pulled her hand away and placed it at her beating heart as she stared up at Aoshi who was looking down at her over his shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't like anyone you'd ever met before." Aoshi spoke emotionlessly to her. Misao jerked her head into a nod and watched as he turned around, her eyes coming into close contact with finely chiseled muscles as the top of her head only reached Aoshi's chest.

"Do...do the others know?" Misao felt herself whisper lightly and her body jumped when she watched Aoshi thrust his arms away from his body, his wings expanding as he did so before he took one step forward and slowly so as not to try and scare her even more then what she was, he wrapped his arms around her, his wings following suit as he cocooned Misao within them.

"The others...know very well who I am." Misao felt the warmth of the wings embrace her while she shivered at the coldness of Aoshi's skin against her own.

"Your skin...it's as cold as death."

"Hmm, I suppose that is one way of putting it." Jerking her head up Misao gulped at the grin on his face. It almost seemed...possessive.

"Did you decide Misao?"

"De-Decide?"

"Whether you wanted to come with me?"

"How the _hell_ do you expect me to answer that when you just all of a sudden show me that you are...you are...wait...what are you exactly?" Her eyes grew wider when she felt the rumpling of his chest against her own as he chuckled lightly down at her. Stealing a glance at the short woman caught in his grasp, Aoshi smirked even more which ended up parting his lips as a fang could now be seen.

"What am I? I'm your kindred of course." Eyes growing wide Misao felt a light touch against her neck. "Because of the warmth and purity you possess, because of this marking...I want you..."

"You want me for what?"

"Do I need a specific reason other then to want you?" Heat rushed to Misao's cheeks as she tried desperately to understand what he was talking about.

"You're scaring me. Just tell me what you are...no lies..." Misao blinked back tears as she wanted to pull from his grasp but felt nails bite lightly into her skin making her gasp.

"I cannot let you leave Misao. And the only way you'll understand anything that I am is if you let me show you."

"Sh-Show me? How...?"

"I can think of one particular way." Misao stiffened in his arms as she felt that whisper against her ear, but finally realised that no breath came from within his body. It also then clicked that as her heart rapidly beat against her ribcage, nothing vibrated from the man in front of her. Eyes widening at this sudden information, all seemed to escape her mind when she sighed lightly at the persistent licking against her throat. With eyes half lidded, feeling drunk all of a sudden, Misao felt a cold rush assault her body as the warmth of wings had left her in the care of an icy body. Shivering at the caresses and touches Misao opened her heavy eyelids to peer up at Aoshi whom was leaning over her.

"What...did you do to me...?" Misao breathlessly questioned but a response from the man situated above her was inevitable as his mouth claimed hers. Misao hands fisted at her sides, lips stubborn as she didn't allow Aoshi to enter her mouth.

"You shouldn't resist what your body desires." Aoshi murmured in a voice laced with need and passion.

"I'm darkness...you are light...both beings cannot resist the temptation of being with each other. You might as well give in, because I will never allow you to be with another." Snapping her eyes open, Misao could do nothing but stare up at Aoshi as he continued on with his speech, her eyes very much focused on his lips.

"Your body will only react to mine. Your heart wants me to take it. And you cannot resist me. For if I pull away..." Aoshi did exactly that and watched Misao gasp lightly as her back arched wanting to feel the touch of his cold fingers against her heated skin. "...your body will follow me on its own accord as it only wants to be touched by these cold hands. It wants pleasure, but pleasure only performed by me."

"W-Why...?"

"I marked you as the one I want to be my lover, therefore every time you see me your heart quickens, your blood pumps erratically and your body's heat sings to my very senses as it wants fulfillment." Eyes growing wide Misao felt the searing touch against her neck which made her blood pound and her heart echo within her ears.

"You can sense that?" Misao felt breathless just being beneath his kneeling form. He peered predatorily over her, eyes grazing her wanton body taking in everything that she invisibly extracted from her body. Misao's body twitched, desperate for the touch of the cold man above and she cried out when clothing was pulled from her skin.

"Of course I can sense it. I have been watching you for quite sometime Misao." Placing his lips against the side of her neck, Aoshi grinned in delight when Misao's hands didn't push him away and in fact held him closer, silently agreeing to the licking and lightly biting that was occurring. She was accepting becoming one with him, more then he thought she would in the beginning.

"Will you take a journey with me Misao?" Aoshi lustfully questioned as he sat up, no clothing in sight as they all lay crumpled on Misao's floor. His ears rung with the sound of Misao's heart while his body quivered at the heat of her enveloping him.

"I...I never..." Misao gasped lightly as she clutched at Aoshi, tears springing to her eyes as she did so. This was far more intense then she ever thought imaginable. This mythical being that was holding her possessively close was very much real and in fact was enjoying having her above him, connected intimately with him in such an erotic way that Misao felt her lungs burst with air as she finally remembered to breath again.

"My pure soul...you will be linked with me for eternity." Aoshi muttered as his hands glided Misao in an intimate move spanning thousands of years...and one he had not been involved in for the longest of time. He almost grunted in passionate fury at how she felt around him and as soon as her hands raked over his skin Aoshi turned his head to the ceiling feeling his wings form behind him as they flexed, feathers falling loose and they fell about the couple in what seemed like black snow.

Gasping at the pounding against her neck, flashes of memories from a place Misao knew nothing about assaulted her. Her eyes snapped open, growing hazy as they did so when she felt a slight tinge of pain against her neck, but it was gone in an instant and replaced with an orgasmic feeling that rippled through her body as she clutched Aoshi to her.

# Hours pass by #

"How do you feel?" Misao mumbled in her sleep, turning away from the persistent voice that echoed through her mind and made her tired body hum with joy. Peeling heavy eyelids open, Misao turned to where she thought the voice was coming from and found it odd that the room was pitch black but she could see quite fine.

"You aren't the same as what you were a few hours ago Misao." Moving her eyes as she sat up on the bed she noticed the glint of gold in a pair of green eyes watching her from across the other side of the room. "Your body sang to me, it wanted to be free...so I allowed it to be free and contain it within myself."

"Mm, what was that?" Misao questioned as she yawned, which received an eyebrow twitch from Aoshi as he stepped into the pale moonlight streaming through her window. His black wings were out against his bare skin as he had merely wrapped a white sheet around his waist as it flowed freely to the plush white carpet making him look like some foreign god.

"Do you understand the change in your body Misao?" Finally ocean orbs reached his eyes and he watched anxiously as they flickered with gold. The flicker of gold in any vampires eyes meant they now had been tied to another for eternity. Misao had subconsciously accepted her fate during their intercourse and at the peak of release she had changed. With such an intensity gazing upon her naked body under a single white sheet, Misao moved towards Aoshi's prone form.

"You wanted me with you...for all eternity." Aoshi reached out to Misao, but watched as she swatted his hand away and instead his eyebrow rose as she formally bowed before him.

"Aoshi-sama, it's a pleasure that you, a true being of the vampire kingdom, wanted me as your lover." Aoshi's lips parted in slight wonder and shock. This wasn't meant to be like this. He bent down, lifting Misao's chin so he could look upon her, perhaps question why she had changed this much, but he blinked several times as he noticed the twitch against her lips. It wasn't long before the silence in the bedroom was assaulted by laughter.

"You...your face...you should see it Aoshi-sama!" Misao cackled to herself, Aoshi taking note that her wound on her neck was now healed, but still showed that she belonged to him and her teeth had grown as she showed of her fangs. "Wait...you can't see your reflection...oh but it's so funny!" Misao added after she gained control of her laughter and now giggled before her lord and lover.

"I should punish you for that Misao." The room fell silently as wide orbs stared up at Aoshi as she continued to kneel on the floor. Aoshi's hand moved away from his body and glided it up which made Misao gasp as her own body lifted from the ground to a standing position on its own.

"What...? No fair! I don't like you controlling my body!" Misao complained as right at that very moment she knew that Aoshi had full control to do whatever he pleased with her. A prickling sensation began at her pulse point and made its way down to the pit of her stomach as she locked her eyes with the heated gaze of Aoshi.

"Show me Misao." Aoshi watched as she tilted her head in slight confusion being new - in every sense of the word - in everything that was happening and watched as black wings surrounded the both of them. "Show me just how pure your soul can warm my frozen core." Without another word lips crashed together as limbs and arms entwined intimately together, the two mythical beings falling heavily back onto the mattress. Gasps, groans and voiceless pleas to continue the arousing pleasures burst forth through them and mingled with the night air. Heated movements grew faster to reach its peak before both bodies slumped against the damp bedding in blissful release.

"Do you regret?" Aoshi questioned after a long pause of silence as he lay to the side of Misao, watching her body continue to twitch as she curled into his body not wanting to ever loose his touch against her skin.

"Regret is a big word. Sad, seems a likely word for me if I think over what has occurred." Aoshi's lips frowned lightly at Misao's response as his hand lifted to run a smooth course over her pale cold cheek. "I want to be with you, but..."

"But...?"

"Saitou-niisan will be left alone." Aoshi smirked lightly at Misao's words. He wasn't even her real brother and yet her heart would always love that man as her own flesh and blood. She truly was a pure being that was meant to be loved for all eternity.

"I'm sure I can find quite the goddess to tame that wolf, so don't worry about him too much." Aoshi smirked against Misao's neck as he breathed in her heady scent. His body ached for her again, but instead he wrapped her up in his arms with one hand pressed over her stomach. Snapping his eyes opened he felt a pulse burn through his entire being which made him jolt away from Misao. She instantly sat up, worry within her eyes and a blush on her cheeks as her lord and lover was currently gazing upon her lower regions.

"You...felt it too?" Misao softly questioned as she pressed both her hands to her belly and then caught Aoshi's eyes within her gaze.

"Vampires who were once human do not reproduce offspring." Aoshi retorted as though this should have explained everything.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a human then huh?" Parting his lips Aoshi wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "After all, aren't I not the pure soul of a vampire hidden in the body of a human waiting for my lover to find me? I've been waiting for you to awaken me Aoshi-sama. What took you so long?"

"How did you..." Aoshi was unable to finish as Misao sat up on her knees, hair loose and falling messily down her bare back and over her shoulders to conceal her breasts from view. Aoshi observed as Misao closed her eyes and called forth her own pure white feathered wings.

"I'm the only being to ever have had a pair of wings so pure. You would have sensed my soul and could have seen the memory of your lover outlined against me. Once I joined with you, all your memories of us together came crashing back. It really knocked me around, but now I know who I once was and will always be. I just hope you will keep closer eye on me this time."

"I would hope that you'd not be so adventurous and wonder off Misao. Do you have any idea what your death did to me?" The chill in his voice could have frozen anything a thousand times over, but before that could happen, Aoshi felt a gasp break through his lips when a searing heat engulfed his annoyed being. Arms wound around his shoulders as the side of his head was placed against a plump soft breast while white wings framed his body and mixed with his black ones.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. Now though, because we have finally conceived our bond to each other is stronger then ever. You have me...you have your future King after you...and therefore you can rest easily Aoshi-sama. Halloween has brought you much luck has it not?"

"You came to me all those centuries ago on this very day as well." Aoshi murmured against the softness of Misao, his arms moving around her as she had lain back on the bed to be in a more comfortable position. "You won't be lost again. For eternity Misao, do you hear me?"

"So possessive is what you are my dear Aoshi-sama." Misao softly replied as she placed a kiss against the top of Aoshi's head.

For a future King he was quite the clingy person, but when one found the being meant for them, it was inevitable not to be that way. Vampires were quite lonely creatures, but when they found their partners desire to protect them and keep them close was very much a ritual for them. Aoshi was no different. Misao had to smile as it reminded her very much of Aoshi's father and the way he had been with his woman too. Actually she was sure anytime soon he was going to come down and claim her again. His eternity never happened either and like father, like son they'd once more hold onto the one being for them a lot more possessively then before.

"I won't be careless again Aoshi-sama, your child depends on me to not be careless. Besides eternity with you...is truly a blessing for me." Misao lifted her eyes to the ceiling as her wings remained around the slumbering Aoshi while she thought of a chibi child with white and black feathered wings looking very much like Aoshi. Just at the mental image she received Misao broke into a smile and held onto her lover tighter.

"Kawaii..."

With eyes drooping closed, Misao's last thought broke through her lips as she blissfully joined Aoshi in his dreams.

"Tokio-san...you best grab Saitou-niisan now."

# The End #


End file.
